


Cake and Coffee

by swagityswag



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagityswag/pseuds/swagityswag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Cake and Coffee</p><p>Summary: Phil was the kind of person to get bored often, Dan and his little coffee shop helps.</p><p>TW: Self Deprecating (But only if you reaaallly try to look for it)</p><p>Fluff: Coffee Shop!AU, AU</p><p> Genre: Fluff</p><p>Length: 1009 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Coffee

Phil loved walking, or more so the temporary cure it gave to his never ending boredom. You see, he was always looking for something to keep his mind interested. Last month it was reading, it was painting the month before that, and this month it just so happened to be walking. He would walk anywhere and everywhere, never once taking the same route as the times before. After all, Phil was the kind of person who was dragged down by routine. He wanted to get out in the world and see it in it’s entirety, not on a worn in path.

He’d walked all around London, but never before had he seen a bakery as cute as the one he saw today. It was a decent sized building, somewhat run down, but charming nonetheless. The blue and pink painted exterior was faded and chipped, and most of the letters that made up the ‘Cakes and Coffee’ sign were beginning to fall off. Phil, being curious as he was, had to take a better look.

Totally oblivious to the sign on the door, he stepped inside, the floorboards creaking with every movement. The shop’s interior was much like the outside, old and outdated, but still loveable. The only person there was a boy who looked around twenty. His eyes were a deep shade of brown and his dark, lazily tossed hair accented his tanned skin beautifully. It became obvious that he worked here, from both his uniform, his name tag, which read ‘DAN’, and the fact that he was cleaning a table. At first Phil didn’t understand why no one else was here. Then it clicked. He turned around and saw the ‘Closed For Lunch’ sign he had missed coming in. 

He felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment, only a moron would have missed a sign so obvious. “oh, um I’m sorry, I didn’t see the sign.” The boy named Dan flashed a smile and revealed two charming dimples as he told Phil that it was alright. “I’ll be going now, um have a great day” He choked out as he turned to leave when Dan stopped him abruptly.

“No no, its fine, stay if you like, I’m almost done and I wouldn’t mind the company of a pretty face.” He said a little too eagerly, but Phil didn’t care, it’s not like he had a lot of friends, or any if he’s going to be honest. It’s not as though people didn’t like him, if anything really it’s the other way around, he’s just never really connected with anyone before.

“Uh ok, I’m Phil by the way.” He shuffled awkwardly, making the floorboards shout louder.

“Phil,” he paused, mulling over his name, “I like that name, I’m Dan.” He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“I know, I mean, like, I read your name tag, I don’t stalk you or anything.”

Dan giggled at Phil’s awkwardness, then smirked as he said, “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as adorable as you.” Phil blushed and sat down.

A couple minutes later, when Dan was finished cleaning, he brought two cups of coffee along with two small chocolate cakes stating that they were “On the house.” He handed one of each to Phil, before sitting down opposite him. Phil felt his cheeks redden, he wasn’t used to people doing things for him.

“Oh, you really dont have to do that.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” He gave him a reassuring smile making Phil blush even more. “So what brings you here?”

“Went for a walk, I guess. The shop looked cute, thought I’d check it out” Their conversation was cut short when the radio started playing Phil’s favorite song. Apparently it was Dan’s favorite song too, because he started singing along. “Starlight, I will be chasing a starlight until the end of my life-” Phil cut in“I don’t know if it’s worth it any more.” The both sang in union.

“You like Muse too?” Dan asked, shocked by Phil’s sudden outburst in song.

“Well duh, they’re only the best band ever!” Phil replied giggling and dancing to the beat of the song.

They talked for hours, even when Dan’s lunch break was over. The place was dead, so Phil still stayed to chat. Phil left the shop around half past nine feeling very satisfied about his day with his new friend. For the first time he wasn’t bored, in fact he couldn’t stop thinking about Dan and the way his cute little face lit up every time he smiled or how he snorted if he laughed to hard. Everything about him was perfect. Just lovely.

The next day Phil woke up smiling, remembering Dan. He remembered the way his eyes widened when ever he was interested, or the way he tried to hide his face whenever he blushed. God he was perfect. Phil, in all his excitement wanted to see Dan again, and before he even registered any movement his legs were taking him in the way of the little old coffee shop. Half way there, he started having doubts. What if he thought he was just being annoying? What if he doesn’t actually like him? What if he thinks he’s stalking him? But what if he really likes Phil? He couldn’t make up his mind, and the bakery was right in front of him. There was no turning back now.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and peered through the opening. He felt his face drop when Dan wasn’t there. Instead a short girl with blond hair pinned back with the same uniform as Dan was wiping down the tables.

“You’re Phil right?” She asked, looking up from her work.

“uh yeah, why?”

“ I thought you might be, Dan said you might come by today, he doesn’t work Tuesdays, but he told me to give you this.” She said handing him a ‘Cakes and Coffee’ take away box. He opened it to see a small chocolate cake with icing reading ‘555-1122-3344 call me - Dan.’ Phil smiled, he liked him. He actually liked him.


End file.
